A Little Irrationality
by singingstarryknights
Summary: He’s only mortal, after all. DL. Part of the First Kiss Series. Follows the events of 'Hung Out to Dry.'


A Little Irrationality

…

He's only mortal, after all.

…

Post 'Hung Out to Dry'

…

"What the hell were you thinking?" Danny Messer cringed at the familiar sound of Lindsay's voice, sighing heavily, and he turned slowly, steeling himself to whatever she was about to dish out. He wasn't in the mood to argue with her. He'd almost made it to the locker room, had almost slipped out of the lab unnoticed. Flack had probably sold him out. He was sore, and tired, and all he really wanted to do was dig an ice pack out of the freezer and go do penance by Louie's bedside for a few hours. The element of reprimand that was in her voice, however, told him she was less than happy with him.

She was usually the best part of his day, her fiery wit made him laugh, the sparkle in her eye made him smile. She reminded him that there still were good things about the world. And there was still good in people. Even in their recent lapse of communication, the dull burn of the affection he harbored for her itched in his chest.

"Whaddayou talkin' about?" He shot her a pleading expression, shifting his weight as her heels clicked determinedly against the tile of the precinct hallway, closing the distance between them effectively. Before he could register what had happened, the side of his face lit on fire, and he stumbled back in pain as her palm came into contact with his jaw.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" There were tears in Lindsay's eyes, and his heart broke as she stood there, rubbing her hand absently. He frowned at her, wincing at the tingling pain, running a hand along his stubble, willing the sting to subside.

"Me? Jesus, Linds-" Before he had come up with anything that resembled an answer, her arms were around his neck tightly, the damp of her tears on the crook of his neck, her fingers curling securely around the collar of his jacket. "Hey, what is it?" His tone turned soft before he could stop it, and his heart broke again as she tightened her grip on him, trying to get a handle on herself.

He didn't bother looking up to ensure they were alone in the hallway, wrapping his arms snugly around the small of her back, holding her against him. He'd wait for her to speak, closing his eyes, and fighting off a wave of heat at the feel of her body against his. She refused to loosen her grip, breathing in the scent of laundry detergent and adrenaline and soap and a tinge of sweat that she associated with Danny after a long shift. Instead, she spoke into his shoulder.

"Flack said you jumped across an alley from one fire escape to another."

Oh.

_Oh._

Right. Now everything made sense. So much for his attempt at convincing her that he was safe. Jumping off a building. That hadn't been his finest moment in the representation of how he would always be there for her. His recklessness was frightening, but he hadn't thought of it like that.

He hadn't seen the danger in jumping, he had only seen the physics.

"I got the guy-" He started, but she pulled away only just, one arm still wrapped securely around his shoulder, the other brushing through his hair affectionately. He touched his forehead to hers on instinct, forgetting to think, forgetting to give her space.

"Did you ever think that you could have fallen?" Her voice was quiet, hoarse, and his features softened when he recognized tears in the timbre of her words.

"I was thinkin' about the arrest, Linds."

"You could have fallen."

"I had a shot at takin' him down."

"You could have fallen."

"I got him."

"You were stupid."

"I was doin' the job." She smiled, the thick of his accent breaking down her defenses.

"Are you alright?" Her fingers slipped to his jaw, running affectionately over his stubble. He nodded, the beginnings of an amused smirk curling his lip. The fact that the corridor of the precinct had stayed deserted was starting to become funny.

"Few bruises. I'm fine."

"You could have been hurt, Danny."

"I know."

"You could have-" He chuckled, cutting her off, brushing his lips against hers briefly before pulling away.

"I didn't." He kissed her again, tenderly, almost hesitantly, along her jaw. "I'm sorry." She nodded, accepting his apology, loosening her grip, and throwing him the beginnings of a smile. "Are _we_ alright?" She nodded, fingering the front of his jacket.

"I'm not ready."

"I know." There were a few moments of uneasy silence between them, and Danny waited for Lindsay to finish her thought.

"I will be, though. So don't get yourself killed." She relaxed as his chuckle reverberated through her knuckles, her fingers still wrapped around the front of his jacket. "Dan, I'm serious."

"I know, Montana, and I'll give it my best." He ran a hand along the small of her back, and kissed her again, gently, lowering his voice as he spoke again. "I don't want to miss anything, Linds. Promises only get broken in this line of work." She broke away from his touch, trying to smile.

"First taking down a moving motorcycle, then jumping across alleys on fire escapes, and now you kiss me." She shifted her weight, fixing him with a weary glare before slugging at him, punching him in the arm halfheartedly.

"Hey!" The tension shattered between them as Danny flashed her a charming grin, rubbing his arm.

"C'mon, let's get you an ice pack then. Something's got to be hurting." She made to lead him off to the break room, but he caught her arm, pulling her flush against him again. "Danny." Her tone was cautious, but he gave her a gentle smile.

"I'll be here, Linds. Whenever you're ready."

She wanted to believe him, and as his lips caught hers for the third time in as many minutes, she almost did.

………

A/N: more first kisses to come!


End file.
